Hattyúhercegnõ
by Androsama
Summary: Mindenki ismeri a Hattyúk Tava történetét. De mi van, ha beletesszük a történetbe Rumplestiltskint is?


**Hattyúhercegnő**

A lány szomorúan ült az ablaknál, egyik kezével az aranyból készült rácsok egyikét fogva, és vágyakozó tekintettel meredt a messzi távolba. Gyönyörű, égszínkék szemei könnyesek voltak, hosszú, selymes, szőke haja lágyan omlott végig hátán és vállain. Egyszerű, mégis drága selyemből készült fehér ruhát viselt, fejét apró, aranyból készült korona ékesítette. Bárki megmondhatta volna, a leány hercegnő, királyi család sarja. Nem lehetett több tizenhat évesnél, arca bájos volt, mi több, gyönyörű, megkapóan gyermeki, mint amilyen egy fiatal, a gyermekkorból éppen kiröppent leány arca. Termete alacsony volt, mégis sudár és kecses, mint egy nyírfa. Könnyek csorogtak végig az arcán, ahogy arra gondolt, ezt a szobát sosem hagyhatja el talán soha többé. Vágyott azután a fiú után, akinek hűséget és örök szerelmet fogadott, és akit soha többé nem láthat, hála annak a szörnyetegnek, aki fogva tartja őt.

A szoba, ahol bezárva élt, egy hatalmas kastély legfelső tornyában helyezkedett el, és bár minden luxussal, minden kényelemmel el volt látva, a leány mégsem volt boldog. Hogyan is lehetett volna boldog, ha megfosztották attól, aki a legfontosabb volt az életében.

Egyre csak a távolt figyelte, reménykedve, talán a herceg, akiért a szíve dobog, mégis eljön érte. Ám jól tudta, ez lehetetlen. Rothbart, a gonosz varázsló, aki bezárta a leányt, bizonyosan gondoskodott róla, hogy a herceg soha ne találhasson ide. És ha idejön, akkor csak halál lesz jutalma vakmerőségéért. Éppen ezért, észre sem vette, hogy már nincs egyedül a szobában, hogy valaki figyeli őt. Valaki, aki pont miatta jött ide. A lány azonban túlságosan is elmerült saját önsajnálatában, és szerelme miatt érzett mérhetetlen aggodalmában ahhoz, hogy észlelje az idegent, aki az ágyán ül, és őt bámulja. Végül apró köhintésre lett figyelmes, és riadtan fordult meg. Szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy felfedezte a férfit, aki most felállt, és széles mosollyal lépett közelebb a lányhoz. A lány megremegett az idegen jelenlétére, aki jóval magasabb volt nála, bőre átmenetet képezett a szürke és a piszkoszöld között, szemei sötéten, gonoszul, mégis jókedvűen tekintettek a lányra. A férfi ajkai alattomos mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy elnézte a lány döbbenetét. Fekete kabátot viselt, fekete nadrágot és csizmát, ettől egész megjelenése félelmetesnek hatott. Haja majdnem a válláig ért, szürke volt, és hullámos, testtartása egyenes, de látszott, nem a jó szándék vezette ide.

– Ki… ki vagy te? – kérdezte végül a lány halkan. – Mit… akarsz tőlem?

– Nem az a kérdés, én mit akarok tőled, kedves Odette – mondta Rumplestiltskin. – Inkább az a kérdés, te mit kívánsz tőlem.

– Nem értem – rázta Odette a fejét. – Honnan tudod a nevem? Honnan tudsz rólam bármit, és hogy kerültél ide?

– Túl sok kérdés, kedvesem – vigyorgott a férfi, körbejárva a szobát. – Tudom, mit szeretnél, mi a szíved leghőbb vágya. Egy bizonyos herceg, ha jól sejtem, igazam van? Siegfried herceg, kinek ma van a születésnapja, és bált rendez kastélyában. Te oda vágyol, látni a kedvesed, ám nem tudsz kijutni.

– Ó igen – suttogta Odette vágyakozva. – Szeretem őt, mindennél és mindenkinél jobban. Kérlek, könyörgöm, ha tudsz rá bármi módot, segíts nekem! Könyörögve kérlek, segíts!

– Ha megteszem, annak ára van, kedvesem – somolygott Rumplestiltskin. – Minden alkunak ára van, ezt tudnod kell.

– Kérlek, megkapsz mindent, amit akarsz, ha egybekelek Siegfrieddel – kapott az ajánlatom Odette. – Aranyat, drágaköveket, amit csak kívánsz.

– Nem aranyat akarok. Tudod – lépett közelebb a Sötét Úr széles mosollyal -, én tudok aranyat csinálni. Nem, annál sokkal értékesebb dolgot kérek.

– És mi lenne az? Bármit megadok neked, csak szólj! – rimánkodott Odette.

Rumplestiltskin elgondolkodva nézett a lányra. Akármit megadna azért, hogy együtt lehessen azzal, akit szeret. Bármit odaadna, mint ahogy Belle tette. Belle, az ő gyönyörű Belle-je. Nem, nem gondolhatott most erre, fejét megrázva űzte ki elméjéból a szeretett lány képét. Ő meghalt, elment örökre, visszahozni nem lehet már sehogy. Tekintetét inkább újfent Odette-re fordította, aki reménykedve, ugyanakkor félve nézte őt. Természetes volt, hogy félt, nem tudhatta, hogy Rumplestiltskin mit fog kívánni tőle. A Sötét Úr jól átgondolta döntését, mielőtt végül megszólalt volna.

– Ha kiszabadítalak, olyan dolgot kérek tőled, kedvesem, amely sokkal értékesebb minden kincsnél – vigyorgott rá. – Az elsőszülöttedet.

– De… de nekem nincs gyermekem – válaszolta Odette a fejét rázva.

– Még nincs – mutatott rá Rumplestiltskin, szemeiben különös fénnyel. – Még. De ha összeházasodsz a herceggel, és gyermeket szülsz neki, ő az enyém lesz.

– Nem tehetem meg! – kiáltott fel Odette kétségbeesetten. – Nem adhatom neked a gyermekem! Egy anya sem tenne ilyet!

– Nos, ez esetben, nincs alku, kedvesem – vont vállat a férfi, és már készült, hogy eltűnjön a szobából, amikor Odette megragadta a ruháját.

– Várj! – nézett rá esengve. – Könyörgöm, várj! – látszott, hogy vívódik önmagával, míg végül úgy tűnt, döntésre jutott. – Rendben – bólintott megadóan. – Ha kiszabadítasz, neked adom az elsőszülött gyermekem.

– Áll az alku! – vihogott boldogan Rumplestiltskin, összecsapva a kezeit. Aztán intett az ajtó felé, mire az kinyílt. – Menj, Odette! Szabad vagy, semmi sem gátol meg, hogy a hercegedé légy.

Odette épp megköszönte volna, ám Rumplestiltskin már nem volt sehol. Nem tudta, mi volt pontosan ez az egész, de azt tudta, hogy alkut kötött valakivel, aki majdan eljön a gyermekéért. De ez volt az ára, ennek kellett lennie. Bármennyire is fájt a szíve, hogy majdan születendő gyermeke már máshoz tartozik, összeszedte minden erejét, és elhagyta a toronyszobát.


End file.
